Republic of Dixie
The Republic of Dixie was a briefly independent nation in the Deep South of the United States of America. Existing only briefly in the early seventies, the nation was a major player in the social and political sphere of North America. Being party to not only its own war for brief independence but the conflict with Canada. Citing grievences with the political system of the mainstream US the movement for independence was born in the turmoil of the 1940's and 50's, culminating in full out conflict in the south and the eventual drafting of a formal nation. The titular leader of the movement for independence was Jason Duhmell who led protests against the US government in the 1940's over present policies. Fresh out of the army, Duhmell rocketed up through the ranks to become its de-facto leader and eventually its de-jure president post-independence until his assassination and dissolution of the country back into the US. The territory of the Republic of Dixie composed the states of Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Mississippi, and South Carolina. Background Conflict with the US The see-saw politics of America during the Depression and the post-Great War years regularly alienated large demographics of the US population on a rotating basis. Over time the policies became so divorced from the perceived reality that the Southern Constituents had become distrustful of Washington's politics. Even in interacting with the political infrastructure the southern constituencies felt they could not get an appropriate voice in the Senate and House of Representatives and soon southern voter turnout became the lowest in the nation. By the 1940's the anger and distrust of the Southerners found an icon and leader in the young army sergeant Jason Duhmell. His energy and down to earth nature captured the attention of southern leaders and they adopted him as a symbol, and then a leader. In 1945 an open rebellion was declared and men across the south took up arms against Washington to fight for what they felt was right: self-determination despite poor government standing in DC. Twenty-five years of conflict embroiled the American South to drive out the Federal forces from Washington DC. The act of rebellion in the southern US only helped to bruise the US which had been in poor international standing due to its isolationist policies. With the prolonged conflict in the country, the image of the US as being a strong nation was eroded away, which by the seventies was the fuel the government of Canada needed to launch its own wars against the United States government. Independence After winning independence from the United States the Republic of Dixieland went about the immediate process of putting together a government, naming Tallahassee, Florida as the capital of the young Republic (hence as it's often referred to as the Republic of Florida). A period of national reconstruction post-war was underway, but the peace time didn't last. North American War Peace in North America didn't come to last when a skirmish broke out along the northern border of Dixie and the US proper when one of the border forces chose to fire on the other. A full battle broke out when both sides called for and received reinforcements and the two countries were soon trading blows. Shortly after Canada took advantage of the political situation as the US was trying to sustain its hold over its colonies in the Pacific and chose to invade with much of its army distracted by two independent conflicts. Hoping to take advantage of a multi-front situation they chose to initiate the aggressive North American War which only served to ruin the image of North America. In the midst of which, Dixie settled its differences with Washington and brokered a truce where both sides joined their forces to combat the Canadians. Collapse Broken by several conflicts the fledgling Republic stood on incredibly shaky ground. In an effort to improve its standing among its people the Republic of Dixieland pursued legislation to weaken Jim Crow and carry a progressive period of civil rights to enfranchise its black citizenry. However the majority white populace did not take kindly to the prospect and protest arose. While conducting a public conference addressing the proposed legislation, Jason Duhmell was assassinated with most of the Republic's cabinet, killing leaders like Jimmy Carter. Category:Countries Category:North America